


Fucking their tech

by Nathamuel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four sets of warm hands slipped over Tendo's body but he couldn't see them through the blindfold that was over his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking their tech

**Author's Note:**

> That title is sooo original. xD Enjoy the porn!

Four sets of warm hands slipped over his body but he couldn't see them through the blindfold that was over his eyes. His mouth was free. They loved to make him beg, calling him their little tech. Tendo loved that too. He fucking loved it when they called him that in bed. 

He knew though that it was Stacker, whose lap he was straddling. The broad palm and the dominating touch that would no doubt leave bruises on his skin come tomorrow identified him as the Marshall of the Shatterdome. Stacker‘s fingers twisted his nipples and drew his nails over his ribs, making Tendo groan out loud and arch into the attention. Two pairs of hands squeezed his sides and slipped lower to lift him. God, they could lift him like he weighed nothing. Then he was breached as he was lowered onto a thick cock. Stacker's, judging by the length sinking into him was aided by Herc's cum already coating the inside of his ass. 

Tendo threw his head back and moaned. Every sensation seemed to be heightend by the blindfold. Sweat pooled on his skin and face and he licked his lips to catch the salty taste. 

Four sets of fingers squeezed his hips in reaction. 

"Tease." Herc whispered into his ear from behind him and he let out a stinging hit on the side of his ass. 

He bucked on Stacker's lap, heard him groan low in his throat and thrust up into him in turn.

Herc, who knelt behind him between Stacker's thighs, leaned against his back with Tendo's bound hands, tied up with his own suspenders, trapped between his hard abs and Tendo's back. His bowtie still adorned his throat like the little bow on a present. Herc's hands were sure but gentler on him than Stacker's. He loved that contrast between touches.

Stacker fucked up into him, jostling him and Herc steadied him, hands roaming over his back and chest and thighs and belly, scratching at the sensitive spots to draw the sweetest noises out of him.

No words were spoken between them. They weren't really ones to be talkactive during sex. But Stacker and Herc sure liked to make him as noisy as possible. That went for anyone who was chosen to be at the center during their little tete-a-tete's. And this time it was Tendo.

Stacker's thrusts were getting stonger, his grunts joining Tendo's moans and gasps. Tendo felt delirious. Stacker was pressing Herc's come deeper into him with every motion of his cock. 

Behind him Herc was still soft, still tired out from where he'd fucked Tendo first. They weren't exactly the youngest anymore but maybe he would be ready to go again after Stacker had taken his turn.

Tendo yelled at a particular well angled thrust and felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart, hands grabbing his flesh. No doubt Herc was looking down to where Stacker and him were joining. A groan reached his ears a second later, proving him right and he smirked.

Maybe they would pass him back and forth like some sort of toy. His breathless, turned-on laugh at the thought choked off when a hand grasped his cock, stroking him but he couldn't come with the cockring around his balls and the base of his member. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes and he sobbed. His body was begging for release. 

God, his cock hurt. He didn't know how long he'd been hard already. "Please, please, please let me come!" He begged. Then he heard Herc chuckle where he mouthed on his skin. 

"Not yet." Stacker said. He sounded so calm even as he slammed into him, rocking him and a moment later he came with a deep satisfied sigh. Tendo could feel the warmth spreading in him.

He wondered when they would let me come.


End file.
